


Blind Script Deal

by wordwinx



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glee
Genre: Kelliott, M/M, Starkurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordwinx/pseuds/wordwinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Glee decided to put Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert and Kurt Hummel together, I'd love to be a fly on the wall when the script was revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teensy vignette from my mind's eye. It's sexy without sex - just Adam being Adam. I plan no sequel, but who knows where else my imagination will take me as the season progresses.

Chris’s eyes bugged but he recovered quickly. He glanced at Adam who apparently hadn’t finished yet. His soft eyes scanned the last of the stapled pages as he read what Kurt already knew was a game-changing scene in the season. The tip of Adam’s tongue wet the corner of his mouth and his curvy lips spread into a wide grin. Chris immediately went back to staring at his script so Adam wouldn’t realize he’d been watching him. Chris cleared his throat. 

“Well, I didn’t see that coming.” 

Adam didn’t buy it. “Really?”

What was that look? Jesus, did Adam even have a dimmer switch? “So you were expecting this?”

Adam shrugged. “Honestly, I think it’s kinda silly, but that’s Glee, right?”

“Are you upset? I mean they let us preview it before the others see it, so if it’s too awkward, I can talk to Ryan and ask him if . . .”

“No, don’t do that. I’m cool with it.” The smile was back, and Chris wondered if he’d be able to convince Adam that he was also ‘cool with it’ when he really, really wasn’t. Unlike Adam, Chris was naturally guarded. The aspect of a romantic situation with Adam was fantasy territory that Chris would rather not confront at all, let alone with cameras rolling. It was different with Darren. Adam scattered Chris’s thoughts. “Are you okay?”

“Of course. It’s not like I haven’t done this before.” Chris recalled a familiar memory. “The first time Darren kissed me on set, we clicked teeth.”

“Awww. What happened?” Adam did this thing with this face that was so darling, like rolling over so you could rub the tummy of the puppy that lived inside his soul. It put to shame all former smiles in the history of bemusement and set a lingering ache between Chris’s shoulder blades. 

“I was sitting in a straight back chair, so . . .”

“Uh oh, nowhere to go, then.”

“Right? And Darren came up from the side and just WHAM! Planted one and popped off.”

“So, how many takes did you have to do?”

Chris chuckled because somehow, though acting was a relatively new thing for Adam, he got it. He totally understood how it all worked. “TWELVE! Twelve fucking takes! My lips were so swollen, I wanted to cry, but Darren was such a sweetheart. He apologized like it was all his fault, and it kind of broke my heart. I . . .” Chris wasn’t sure he should finish what he started to say. Why did he feel like baring his soul every time he was one on one with Adam Lambert. “Well, I kissed him back . . . like, affectionately and that time it was real, and . . .”

“That’s the one they used.”

“Yeah. That’s the one that made the cut.”

“Was it weird for him because Darren’s straight and everything?”

“No – no, I don’t think so. I mean, Darren REALLY gets into character. He commits, you know what I mean?”

“I can see that in him.”

“I think he just came on too strong, like he thought their first kiss should be super intense.”

“Yeah, but you can be passionate without going hard.” Adam referred to the script again, very matter-of-factly without noticing Chris had broken into a prickly sweat.

Chris picked up his copy. It was a nice prop to hide behind. He managed to re-read a piece. “You’re right. It is silly.”

“It’s the dialogue, right? Who says this stuff? Don’t get me wrong, I talk way too much, but you know what it’s like? When you’re ready to kiss somebody, you don’t just run your mouth. I mean, come on. There’s other ways to communicate what you’re feeling.” Chris said nothing. “You know how it is when you’re with a guy, and the signals have been firing like lasers all night, and you bring him a drink or close in to dance, and the moment’s there, and you just . . . do it. You just kiiiiissssss. Right?”

“Oh, right . . . sure.” Chris hoped it didn’t show how pitifully inexperienced he was with that kind of spontaneity, how inexperienced he was – period. 

“This, though . . . ” Adam pointed. “Here, I actually have to say it.” Adam posed dramatically like a dashing paramour to deliver his line. “Kurt, I want to kiss you.” 

It made Chris laugh, nervously. “It’s typical Glee, I’m afraid. There’s like no warning, just oh, okay, new direction now! As if all of a sudden Kurt is willing to toss off a proposal for . . .”

“For me?” Adam winked quite satisfied with that particular detail. “Actually, I think it seems like this is Elliott’s idea more than Kurt’s, though.”

Chris huffed. “And nobody’s seriously going to believe THAT. Elliott could have anyone he wanted so why . . .?”

“I can do it.” Adam was musing to himself confidently. He met Chris’s gaze with the dreamiest of dreamy boy crush eyes. “I can make them believe I’ve fallen for you.”

Chris’s voice was barely there. “Maybe everyone will understand how helpless I am to resist.” Adam pursed his lips together and tilted his head. Chris couldn’t stand it. “What, what are you thinking?”

Adam blinked slowly. “I was just wondering if Elliott would tongue you down on their first kiss.”

Chris gulped. “Maybe you should ask Starchild what he would do?”

Adam shook his head side to side. “Oh honey. I’d need more than twelve takes for that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you work with someone side by side for a while, you start to think the same things. Once in a while, life imitates art and you get to choose your own ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lie like a rug. Well, not lie actually. I honestly didn't intend to continue this piece. I am obviously not a reliable source for my own work.

Chris stared into space imagining himself somewhere in the future in the arms of a man named Starchild in glitter and leather and somebody yells, ACTION! Chris shut his eyes – fuck my life.

“What’s the matter, Chris? Do you want to take a break?” Adam brought him a bottle of water. 

“No. No, it’s just that I have to confess something.”

“Oooo, do tell. I’m tingling with anticipation.”

Chris watched Adam’s throat as he drank. “It’s not fair.”

“What’s not fair?”

“You . . . I mean, THIS – this whole story is unfair to you.”

“Why? This is a really sweet gig so far. I’m having a lot of fun.”

“But, you didn’t know what you were in for. You took the job on a blind script deal with no idea that it would lead to . . . you know, the drama. The Gleeks and the Glamberts all up in arms about Klaine vs. Kelliott and all that nonsense in the press.”

Adam laughed. “I’m not worried. I think my fans are digging it actually. The last time I kissed a sexy boy on TV, I got blackballed for months. This time, I’m getting paid to do it.” Adam smirked. “I fucking love Hollywood.” 

Chris realized it was definitely his problem, not Adam’s. Wait a minute, did Adam just call him a sexy boy. Shit. Whenever Chris felt overwhelmed, he resorted to mind over matter. He decided he was simply NOT going to be uncomfortable around Adam Lambert. Sure Adam was cute and funny and charming, but he was cute and funny and charming with everyone so it wasn’t as if Chris was special or something.

“I think you’re really special.”

“Whaaat?” Chris didn’t believe his ears because he was too busy cursing the universe.

Adam pointed to his script. “That’s the opening line.”

“Oh right!”

“I think we should give it a read through, don’t you? The scene might not sound so ridiculous out loud.”

“Good idea. Let’s read.”

Adam and Chris were sitting on the couch now. It seemed a more organic environment than a table and chairs for a romantic encounter. Even so, Adam was still a safe distance away – safe enough that Chris could pretend the heat he felt was only due to the poorly ventilated room and not to the proximity of Adam’s body.

The first read through was awkward, so in lieu of any character integrity whatsoever, they both resorted to campy humor to get through it. Unfortunately, it didn’t matter that Adam was being a dork, his sexiness pushed through the goofy glasses he had put on.

When they got to the kissing part, they both stopped right there and agreed to start from the top and do it again, only more seriously this time around. The second, third and fourth reads were progressively getting better, partially memorized and thus more authentic even though Adam cracked up every time he had to say, “Kurt, I want to kiss you.”

“I’m sorry I keep fucking up. It just doesn’t seem natural.”

“Maybe we should suggest a re-write. I mean, this episode isn’t even going to air until after the hiatus, so . . .” There it was, a legitimate excuse to just put this whole thing off.

“Maybe I should just do it.” 

“Come again?”

“Maybe I should just stop talking and suddenly kiss you . . . like this.” Adam took off the glasses and before Chris could brace himself, Adam pressed his lips – slightly parted, against Chris’s lips and smooched. When he pulled away, Adam studied Chris’s face blankly. He might have been watching for water to boil. “So how was it?”

Chris was the victim of shock and awe. “Your lips are so soft.”

Adam seemed almost bashful with that damned puppy tummy rub me smile. “Well, thanks. But the kiss, though?”

Chris was speechless. “Uhhhh.”

“No, don’t say anything. I know I can do it better. Here, let me try again.” It didn’t help that Chris knew it was coming this time. He gasped anyway. 

Adam’s kiss lingered long enough for Chris to feel the stubble under his nose, long enough to feel Adam’s breath on his cheek. It seemed like Adam was experimenting with pressure and direction from one kiss to another for each trial and error move . . . over and over, kiss after kiss – upper lip, lower lip, corner, chin . . . tongue. Oh god . . . 

Chris arched involuntarily against Adam’s body. Due to Adam’s unyielding presence and Chris’s subsequent submission, they were practically horizontal at this point. Chris tugged at Adam’s sweater warping it out of shape, exposing his chest further than the V would normally allow. Chris moved his knee, and Adam sank deeper down. Chris shuddered.

“Hey, wait a second.” Adam sounded lost. 

Chris covered his face. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Adam lifted off and sat back on his heels. His mouth was wrecked. His hair fell loose and sweeping across his forehead. Chris vaguely remembered tangling his fingers in it. The last five minutes were a blur. Chris scooched his hips backward until he was sitting again.

Adam rubbed his jaw in contemplation. “I don’t know where to go from here.”

Chris shook his head. “I don’t know either.”

“It would help if I knew what happened next.”

“Huh?”

“I mean in the script. The scene just ends with the kiss. I don’t know if Kurt wants more or if he’s going to slap Elliott across the face.”

“It might be the season cliffhanger. Who knows?” Chris was beginning to believe he was simply doomed. Glee’s hours were numbered now. The series would end. No one could confirm the details of a spin off. It wouldn’t take long for Kurt Hummel to be a footnote in the annals of TV history.

“Chemistry.”

Chris frowned. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re practically impossible to keep up with?”

“All the time!”

“What chemistry?”

Adam grinned. “Ours. Come on, you can’t deny it. We’ve been tip-toeing around it for weeks.”

“This is dangerous. I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Why dangerous?” Adam took Chris’s hand. “Look, we can use it to our advantage. Maybe Kelliott works so well it becomes a thing.”

“A thing? You could elaborate, please.”

“You know . . . a thing – the kind of thing that rattles the fans and stirs the press and demands more seasons, aka contracts, aka paychecks, aka freedom.”

“Aka trouble.”

“What have we got to lose? Would it really make a difference if we knew they were headed for disaster?”

“Are you Adam, or Elliott, or Starchild right now?”

“I can be whoever you want me to be. It seems we all have to keep going without a script.”

“It stops with a kiss.”

“Or it starts with a kiss.” Adam leaned closer and illustrated with a deeper, more soulful possession of Chris’s mouth than any of the other kisses before. 

Chris sensed Adam’s arousal as well as his own. “The plot is thickening.”

Adam’s eyes were glittery with mischief. “Yes, it is . . . rising and rising to the climax when Elliott says he’s sorry to put Kurt in this position. He says he knows it might be a mistake. If you could write the next line, what would Kurt say?”

“I don’t care.”

The scripts lay abandoned on the floor underneath the soft folds of Adam’s sweater. It was time they improvise.


End file.
